


Courage

by NixieD



Series: Courage [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixieD/pseuds/NixieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Hero. Doyle wants to see Angel a little less refined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and all affiliated parties own the characters; I make no money from this and claim no ownership.  
> Warnings: Drinking, implied violence, second person point of view.

You’re fairly sure Angel plans out his every move beforehand; everything he does has a purpose, from the swish of his coat to the swing of his fist. However you doubt that it’s to ensnare you further in this strange jumble of lust and awe. But whether he means to or not, ever since you first saw his dark figure you were caged.

There’s a part of you that desperately wants to turn it off, or at least find a dial to make him just a little clumsy, a touch less refined. But you’re afraid of what it’ll take, you saw the way Buffy had him fumbling and grinning, and much as you want to see that happen again you’re certain you’d chicken out before you got close enough.

Right now you’re perched on his couch, cradling your whiskey, hunched over to protect it as if he’d try and take it. Every now and then you shiver as you try to summon the courage to get up and wander in over to him. He disappeared somewhere around your seventh glass, taking his sweet time to come back.

Throwing back the last slither, you ignore the sharp burn down your throat and fumble your way off the couch. Head feeling rather light, you sway as the room tilts ever so, cursing softly at your stupidity for hitting the bottle a little too hard before coming here. But you were determined to see it through, and a little Dutch courage goes a long way.

You find him in the kitchen, his back to you as he rinses out a bright red mug, stumbling with your next few steps you grab at a chair as Angel appears at your side, clasping your arm and holding you steady. There’s a shrill voice in you head telling you not to, but it barely gets a chance before you’re grasping at his shoulders and smashing your mouth against his.

It’s over as quickly as it starts, and you pull back, running your tongue over your lips you taste pennies, and once again that thread of fear runs down your back. But Angel moves quicker than you can speak, pressing your bodies close together as he crushes his mouth to yours, those hidden sharp fangs nipping your lip. The hint of copper just making him more aggressive and you whimper softly, reminding yourself that you wanted this as he slams you against the wall.


End file.
